limafleetfandomcom-20200213-history
Fleet Marine Force
The Fleet Marine Force for Lima Fleet is currently under the command of Major General Billy W. Williams, III, and comprises several subordinate commands. SUBORDINATE COMMANDS The Fleet Marine Force comprises several different subordinate commands, including an active Marine Infantry Regiment, plus several smaller units, including ship based detachments. 7th MARINE REGIMENT The 7th Marine Regiment is the primary ground combat arm of Lima Fleet. It is organized under the command of Brigadier General Daniel Hardfighter. It consists of three Infantry Battalions. Support services are provided by Lima Fleet itself, thus reducing the need for cumbersome supply chains. 1st Battalion, 7th Marines 1st Battalion, 7th Marines is the expeditionary fighting force for Lima Fleet. 1/7 provides a quick response force for many different needs. 1/7 is often tasked with being the first marine forces on the ground, securing a landing area for further deployments, as well as striking hard and fast against enemies who may or may not be prepared to recieve them. BATTALION STAFF :Commanding Officer: Colonel Thomas Westover :Executive Officer: Open :Command Sergeant Major: Sgt. Major Tom Monaghan :Staff Officers: None Assigned. Assigned Commands :Alpha Company, 1st Battalion, 7th Marines :Bravo Company, 1st Battalion, 7th Marines :Charlie Company, 1st Battalion, 7th Marines :Delta Company, 1st Battalion, 7th Marines 2nd Battalion, 7th Marines 2nd Battalion, 7th Marines is assigned currently to USS Fearless, and serves as both a shipboard detachment and a deployable battalion. BATTALION STAFF :Commanding Officer: Lt. Colonel Rahn Jaramie :Executive Officer: Major Vladimir Ovechkin :Command Sergeant Major: Sgt. Major Heather Miles Assigned Commands :Echo Company, 2nd Battalion, 7th Marines :Fox Company, 2nd Battalion, 7th Marines :Golf Company, 2nd Battalion, 7th Marines :Hotel Company, 2nd Battalion, 7th Marines 3rd Battalion, 7th Marines 3rd Battalion, 7th Marines is split between two different ships, USS Shiloh and USS Lexington BATTALION STAFF :Commanding Officer: Lt. Colonel Rachel Hunter :Executive Officer: Major Clint Myers :Command Sergeant Major: Sgt. Major T'Rol Assigned Commands :India Company, 3rd Battalion, 7th Marines-Shiloh :Kilo Company, 3rd Battalion, 7th Marines-Lexington :Lima Company, 3rd Battalion, 7th Marines-Shiloh :Mike Company, 3rd Battalion, 7th Marines-Lexington OTHER MARINE COMMANDS Marine Detachments Shipboard detachments, usually platoon-sized, are assigned to every starship in Lima Fleet. Each Detachment is identified as Mardet <>. For Example, MarDet Valiant, MarDet Trojan Horse, etc. Shipboard Detachments are responsible for the security of the ship they are assigned to. Marine Detachments consist of both Marine Infantry and Marine Military Police. Usually, Marine Detachments are commanded by Lieutenants or Captains. A Marine Captain aboard a starship is, however, traditionally refered to as "Major", since a ship can have only one Captain. Special Units Currently, The Fleet Marine Force for Lima Fleet has one Special Operations Company, the 506th SOC, assigned to USS Veroto. The Company is a Light Company, consisting of three Platoons, each consisting of three 12 Marine Squads, A Platoon Sergeant, and a Platoon Leader. Including the SOC's Company Staff, total strength is 120 Officers, NCOs, and Enlisted Marines . Little information is available about the unit, given the classified nature of the ship and it's Marine Unit. MARINE EQUIPMENT Marines assigned to Lima Fleet use a variety of different equipment to accomplish their missions. Specialized weapons, sensors, uniforms, and tools have been developed for use by the Marines. SMALL ARMS RIFLES & CARBINES Currently, the Marines use two different Type III "Long Rifles": The Mk. IX Infantry Combat Rifle, and the Mk. XII Assault Carbine. MK. IX Type: Phaser Rifle Length: 30.5 Inches Weight: With Power pack, 6.8 Pounds. Range: Maximum Range, 1200 Meters. Maximum Effective, 650 Meters. Power: 16 Power settings, Light stun to heavy disruption Rate of Fire: 180 bursts per minute Power Pack: 100 discharges MK. XII Type: Phaser RCarbine Length: 21 Inches Weight: With Power pack, 4.5 Pounds. Range: Maximum Range, 800 Meters. Maximum Effective, 400 Meters. Power: 16 Power settings, Light stun to heavy disruption Rate of Fire: 420 bursts per minute Power Pack: 120 discharges HAND PHASERS Hand phasers are personal defense weapons issued to all Marines, regardless of rank. Currently, three different hand phasers are issued to Marines: The Type I Mk. VI, the Type II Mk. VIII, and the Type II Mk. X Offensive Hand Phaser. MK. VI Type: Hand Phaser Length: 4.2 Inches Weight: 6.2 ounces. Range: Maximum Range, 150 Meters. Maximum Effective, 60 Meters. Power: 8 Power settings, Light stun to kill Rate of Fire: 45 Discharges per minute Power Pack: 100 discharges MK. VIII Type: Hand Phaser Length: 6.8 Inches Weight: With Power pack, 13 ounces. Range: Maximum Range, 200 Meters. Maximum Effective, 100 Meters. Power: 16 Power settings, Light stun to heavy disruption Rate of Fire: 45 bursts per minute Power Pack: 100 discharges MK. X Type: Offensive Hand Phaser Length: 8 inches Weight: With Power pack, 1.2 Pounds. Range: Maximum Range, 250 Meters. Maximum Effective, 125 meters Power: 16 Power settings, Light stun to heavy disruption Rate of Fire: 75 bursts per minute Power Pack: 100 discharges This weapon is a different configuration from the standard Type II Hand Phaser. The Mk. X is configured as a pistol, rather than the now-standard "magic wand" design prefered by Starfleet. The Marines that use this weapon, the 506th Special Operations Company and 1st Battalion, 7th Marines, wanted a hand phaser that would provide an offensive punch in close quarters battle, but also appear to be an actual weapon, not a toy. During the Dominion War it was learned that some enemy soldiers and uncooperative civilians unfamiliar with Federation weapons did not recognise the Type II as an actual weapon. While this was advantageous at times, it did cost many Marines and Fleet Personnel their lives. Support Weapons The 7th Marine Regiment uses a number of support weapons to get the job done when fighting on a planet. These weapons are heavy, crew served weapons that give Marine Infantry Companies the extra firepower they need in combat. TETRYON PULSE LAUNCHER Type: Direct Fire Support Weapon Length: 46 Inches Weight: With Power pack, 18 Pounds. Range: Maximum Range, 1800 Meters. Maximum Effective, 900 Meters. Power: Heavy Disruption effect Rate of Fire: 45 Discharges Per Minute Power Pack: 50 Discharges This weapon is essentially a directed energy repeating bazooka. It is used against armored vehicles, enemy fortifications, and infantry personnel. The weapon fires a large beam that resembles a miniature photon torpedo. When it hits the target, the beam creates a large explosion, and is capable of disabling many armored vehicles, including the Klingon Borta Disruptor Tank. Each Squad is issued one weapon. CREW SERVED PHASER Type: Crew Served, Rapid Firing Heavy Phaser Length: 55 Inches Weight: With Power pack, 30 Pounds. Range: Maximum Range, 3200 Meters. Maximum Effective, 2000 Meters. Power: 8 Power settings, Thermal to heavy disruption Rate of Fire: 450 bursts per minute Power Pack: 300 discharges This weapon is operated by a two person crew, the Gunner and the Assistant Gunner. It's high rate of fire and powerful beams (approximatly 45% more powerful than a Type III Rifle at most settings) can easily overcome individual body armor, light vehicular armor, and improvised defensive fortifications. Four of these weapons are issued to each Company. 60mm PHOTON MORTAR Type: Crew Served indirect fire support weapon Length: 36 Inches Weight: With Power pack, 30 Pounds. Range: Maximum Range, 5200 Meters. Power: Explosive Rate of Fire: 30 Rounds Per Minute The Photon Mortar is an indirect fire projectile weapon. The Mortar Shells are 6 inches long, and 60mm (2.36 inches) in diameter. The warhead is a small photon explosive, slightly more powerful than a micro torpedo. Four mortars are issued to each Company, and provide the infantry marines a self-deployed short range artillery capability. Mortars are devastating weapons against infantry formations, as they can drop their rounds behind fortifications, and when used on the front lines can be used against rear-area personnel as far back as 5.2 kilometers from the front. Skillful Company and Battalion Commanders can use their mortars to deadly effect by having them act as forward artillery pieces.